


Nelle tue mani

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"L'uccelletto bacia un palmo e poi l'altro e Sandor si chiede come riesca a non trovarlo ripugnante, con il sangue ancora ad imbrattargli le vesti ed il viso. Sangue non suo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelle tue mani

**NELLE TUE MANI**

 

Sansa prende le mani di Sandor, vi ci affonda il viso, le bacia. Il Mastino la guarda senza dire niente; è stanco, ha il viso segnato da una vecchiaia che non possiede. Ha ucciso tutto il giorno, ha sventrato uomini e zittito vedove straziate dal dolore.  
"Sono un mostro" è stata la prima frase che ha detto a Sansa quando l'ha vista quella sera e per la prima volta "mostruoso" non è stato solo il suo aspetto, "mostruoso" era ciò che esso celava.

L'uccelletto bacia un palmo e poi l'altro e Sandor si chiede come riesca a non trovarlo ripugnante, con il sangue ancora ad imbrattargli le vesti ed il viso. Sangue non suo.  
Sansa sembra tranquilla mentre segue le linee marcate che segnano i suoi palmi, come se non vi fosse posto più sicuro al mondo di quelli per vivere. Sandor se ne stupisce: lo sa che le sue sono mani da assassino esperto, mani callose, dure, mani abituate a stringere spade e non donne. Mani deformate da anni di abusi (inflitti e subiti) e di noncuranza. Sandor, che ha sempre provato orgoglio per l'esperienza che esse portano, ora se ne vergogna. Eppure Sansa gli sorride.  
"Le tue non sono mani da mostro." Il Mastino si rende conto di aver trattenuto il fiato solo quando riprende a respirare.


End file.
